The present invention is related to systems for heating and cooling swimming pools.
A problem arises in warm climates, especially where evenings remain warm, with the water in swimming pools becoming uncomfortably warm for swimming. Refrigeration requires substantial use of energy and water is wasted if the pool has to be drained and refilled.
It is also an expensive luxury to provide a heated swimming pool in cooler climates, especially when the pool is to be heated by electricity or fossil fuel. The problem therefore is to obtain some system by which the water within a swimming pool may be heated without incurring the waste and expense involved in the previously known methods. Solar heat has been utilized in response to this problem. Light absorbent pool covers have been developed that are spread over the surface of the swimming pool. They will catch the sun's rays and heat the water beneath the cover surface. This system is serviceable but cannot be used when the pool is to be used nor can the cover be easily and quickly placed and removed from the pool surface.
Another problem area with swimming pools is accumulation of debris within the pool and on the pool walls. Conventional "skimmers" are serviceable for collecting floating debris but are ineffective in cleaning the pool walls. Usually the only way pool walls can be effectively cleaned is to drain the pool and physically scrub the walls. This necessitates re-heating of the fresh water and thus involves more wasted energy.
It therefore becomes desirable to obtain a system that will heat or cool swimming pool water using minimal energy and that will also facilitate cleaning of the pool walls.